Viscaria
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Soit je gagne, soit tu perds.


**Nom: ** Viscaria

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer: ** SK ne m'appartient absolument pas. Le texte, wi.

 **Personnages:** Jeanne, Hao.

 **Note:** La fleur de viscaria signifie "danseras-tu avec moi?"

J'ai ce texte depuis un bout de temps. J'aime le début, mais je savais pas comment finir, et... je sais pas si j'aime la fin. Aucune idée de si ça tient la route.

* * *

Cela ne peut finir que si elle le fait sortir, ou s'il la fait rentrer.

La première fois que son visage apparaît dans la lumière du dehors, c'est à la nouvelle année. Il y a de la neige sur son manteau, et ses joues sont toutes rouges.

Il fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que c'est à cause du froid, ou d'autre chose? Il n'a pas grand-chose à faire, ces temps-ci, alors la question lui semble intéressante. « Tu t'es perdue, dame Maiden? Ici, il y a peu de place pour les petites ingénues. »

Elle ne semble pas l'avoir entendu. De son pas lent, elle va s'asseoir sur la chaise de garde, y pose son manteau, s'y assoit. Il n'est pas très sûr qu'elle existe bien. Cela fait de nombreuses années qu'il est enfermé, maintenant; il passe ses journées à sommeiller, à rêvasser, il est crédible qu'il commence à voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Quand il la voit là, assise toute droite, si semblable à ce dont il se rappelle de la petite poupée des X-Laws, il en est presque convaincu. Mais il n'a pas grand-chose à perdre, non plus; même une hallucination peut l'occuper.

« C'est à ton tour de venir me surveiller, alors? J'en ai, de la chance. » Hao ne sait pas bien encore ce qu'elle cherche, et ce qu'il peut attendre de cette apparition d'autrefois. Yoh vient parfois étaler son malaise de petit vainqueur minable; Sâti l'observe périodiquement, reine silencieuse et calme, si calme, un miroir opaque qu'il a envie de briser en mille morceaux. Mais la petite Maiden... il n'aurait pas songé la voir. C'est presque trop beau.

Mais elle ne continue de ne pas parler, alors il commence à s'agiter. Il cherche encore une perche à lui lancer. Ne trouve pas. Son cerveau s'émousse, emprisonné dans un tel lieu.

Elle sourit. « Vous avez fini? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Elle parle. « Et toi, tu vas commencer, » il dit lentement, à voix basse.

Elle hausse les épaules, comme si elle n'acceptait pas le défi. « J'ai vu de la lumière, je suis entrée.  
\- Courant, » il commente, neutre.

Elle ne continue pas, se contente qu'observer. C'est pourtant à elle de parler. Il ne la relance plus; il attend.

Cela semble l'amuser, même si elle ne sourit pas. « Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi fin. Certaines choses ne changent pas. »

L'adjectif n'est pas heureux. Hao n'a, en effet, que la peau sur les os; il lève un sourcil, comme pour le lui faire remarquer, mais elle a l'air satisfaite de sa propre pique. Quelque chose est en train de se passer; il le pressent, et tait son mépris pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir. Il n'a plus l'habitude de sonder les gens sans entendre leurs pensées, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose ce genre de difficultés.

« Que viens-tu chercher, Jeanne? »

Il est presque surpris de se rappeler son nom; et dès qu'il le prononce, il a conscience de faire une erreur. Elle en sourit, ne répond rien. Elle n'a pas besoin; il vient de montrer qu'il n'est pas tout entier dans son petit jeu ironique. Alors il se redresse, laisse tomber cette première prétention. « Je ne suis pas un homme patient. Si tu n'as rien à dire, tu peux t'en aller.  
\- Ah oui? »

Jeanne s'approche des barreaux. Elle est toute blanche, toute pâle dans ce couloir sombre. Une petite flamme de vie, toute scintillante de furyoku. C'est comme mettre une oie à portée d'un homme qui meurt de faim, alors lui aussi se lève, et il s'approche, lentement. Il ne s'agit pas d'effaroucher sa proie. S'il manœuvre bien, il pourrait sortir enfin, revoir le soleil, en montrer un peu à Yoh... C'est bien trop tentant.

« Oh, je ne dis ça que pour ton bien, » il dit doucement. Il sait ce qu'elle est, après tout, et l'obscurité à ses attraits. « Je suis loin d'être un parfait gentleman... Je m'en voudrais si Marco te déclarait impure pour être venue ici. »

Il pense obtenir une réaction, mais il n'en est rien. Elle ne fait que sourire, de ce petit sourire de Barbie en plastique, alors qu'elle pose une main sur les barreaux. "Merci de vous soucier de moi, mais je sais ce que je fais.  
\- Ah oui? » Il a conscience de reprendre ses mots. « Il n'y a pas tellement de raisons de venir ici...  
\- Vous pensez? » Il a envie d'arracher ce sourire de ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il a plus changé dans cette cage qu'il ne le pensait; il s'imagine la mordre au sang, mâcher cette peau tendre, lui faire quitter toute envie de jamais plus lui sourire de cette façon. « Rentre dans la cellule, » il murmure.

Elle ne s'arrête pas de sourire. « Je ne crois pas, » et sa main lâche les barreaux alors qu'il tente de l'attraper. Elle s'éloigne, et Hao sent qu'un nouveau jeu vient de s'engager entre eux. Plus personnel, plus restreint. Plus compliqué aussi. Elle a le monde entier à sa disposition; il n'a qu'une pièce obscure et ses mots. Mais elle est peut-être la clef de sa sortie, alors il va jouer.

* * *

Une espèce de routine s'installe. C'est les lundis qu'elle vient, qu'elle apparaît dans le couloir de la prison; il l'entend au léger chuintement qu'elle fait en se téléportant. Il ne voit jamais Shamash. Cela ne lui pose pas de problème; il ne s'intéresse pas à l'esprit babylonien. D'autant que c'est un esprit stable, solide, ferme; il ne le laisserait jamais sortir. Il ne viendrait pas, d'abord. Jeanne, en revanche... Sa présence entre ces murs donne au prisonnier un espoir tordu, amusé, qui lui fait cacher la venue de la Française à Yoh, puis à Sâti. Yoh est facilement trompé, le pauvre se sent tellement coupable de le voir là; si Sâti sent un changement dans son attitude, elle n'en dit rien. Contrairement à eux, contrairement à la petite Maiden, il ne vieillit pas. C'est la malédiction qu'a choisie Yoh pour protéger le monde de sa chère moitié: il ne prend pas d'âge, n'a pas besoin de manger, ne mourra jamais. Et, par là même, il ne se réincarnera jamais. Du moins en principe...

Hao sent une énergie nouvelle l'animer. Cette petite danse avec la Maiden est comme une petite porte de lumière dans cette prison sombre. Cela ne peut finir que si elle le fait sortir, ou s'il la fait rentrer; cela ne peut finir que si elle le libère des chaines posées par Yoh et le lâche sur le monde, ou s'il l'attire dans la même malédiction, et l'emprisonne dans sa toile de corruption et de pourriture. Sa présence en ces murs est comme une clef dont elle lui fait cadeau. Il suffit de comprendre comment s'en servir.

* * *

Il fait chaud quand elle réapparaît, un chaud d'août de canicule, et Hao est affalé au fond de sa cellule. Quand il voit ses vêtements légers, il se souvient de ses vêtements de petite sainte, et il se permet un rire rauque. Mais il a soif, alors il s'arrête bientôt.

« Vous n'avez pas d'eau? » Elle s'inquiète, en plus. C'est mignon. Il ricane encore. « Elle est chaude. Cet endroit n'est pas le plus frais du bâtiment. »

Jeanne acquiesce. Elle n'offre pas de la changer, ou d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle va simplement s'asseoir contre le mur, sort de son sac un carnet et un crayon, et commence à faire grincer le graphite. Cette fois-ci ils ne parlent pas, il fait trop chaud; mais quand elle a fini, elle sort un autre objet qu'il ne connaît pas, prend son croquis en photo, et vient glisser le papier entre les barres. « N'essayez pas de vous ouvrir les veines avec ce papier, hein. Il n'est pas assez neuf. »

Hao accepte le présent, intrigué, amusé. « Tu me manquerais trop. »

Jeanne lui sourit, évitant souplement la main qui tente d'attraper ses doigts. « Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure artiste possible, mais ce serait dommage que le graphite coule. Je vais voir si on ne peut pas refroidir cet endroit. »

Hao, ça le fait un peu rire, mais il apprécie ne plus être écrasé de chaleurs.

* * *

La fois suivante, il dort quand elle arrive. Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, c'est au son d'un stylo qui court sur du papier. Elle ne dessine pas, cette fois; elle écrit, comme absorbée dans son idée, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se lève pour venir humer l'air du couloir qu'elle ne se rend compte qu'il est conscient.

Elle doit lire dans son regard quelque chose de moqueur, parce qu'elle a un sourire d'excuse. « C'est fou, hein. D'être payée pour créer des mondes. »

Il lève un sourcil. Il se souvient des robes à froufrous, du navire immense, des perfections idiotes de Marco. Elle n'a pas besoin de travailler. A moins que sa compréhension de l'argent se soit encore détériorée... Mais, alors que ses yeux suivent le stylo, un problème bien plus intéressant lui apparait.

« Et tu les crées? Tes propres mondes? Ou tu fais comme avant et tu écris les idées prémâchées de ton cher Marco? »

Jeanne le regarde, le visage inexpressif. Il se souvient de ce visage, ça le fait sourire; en général c'est qu'il a fait mouche. Il a tort. « Marco est mort en décembre. »

En décembre. Soit juste avant qu'elle n'apparaisse, sa visiteuse des lundis. Hao se redresse un peu. Il pressent quelque chose d'important. « Et Rackist?  
\- Mort aussi. Depuis quelques années.  
\- Ah.  
\- Il voulait vous contacter. Bien sûr, Yoh ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, mais il m'avait remis des lettres pour vous. »

Il cille. Elle n'en a jamais parlé avant. Cela, plus que la mort du blondinet, lui fait songer qu'il a manqué quelque chose. Pourtant, pour la première fois, il est plus ou moins conscient d'avoir touché son adversaire. Quelque chose saigne dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne sait pas encore l'utiliser, mais quelque chose lui a retiré son sourire de plastique.

L'heure s'approche où elle s'en va. Il revient à son idée. « Tu n'as pas répondu. Ce que tu écris, c'est à toi? »

Elle réfléchit, comme pour être sûre de sa réponse; elle est toute sérieuse maintenant. « Je crois. Il y a de lui dedans, c'est vrai. Il y a de vous, aussi. »

Puis elle se lève et part. Il cille de nouveau.

* * *

Quand elle revient, il a tout prévu. Maintenant il sait par où la prendre, et il s'arrange pour être à son aise: appuyé contre le mur du fond, dans la seule tache de lumière qui lui parvient, et l'esprit acéré.

Jeanne n'a pas l'air de sentir le piège. Elle tapote sur son téléphone quand il la distingue, et elle approche un peu le siège. Ça, c'est bon pour lui. Elle sort quelque chose de son sac, un paquet de lettres soigneusement retenues par un ruban clair. Hao lève un sourcil. Elle le retire délicatement, le range dans une poche, puis elle les tend vers lui. « J'ai décidé de vous les amener, » elle dit, et sa voix ne trahit rien qu'il puisse utiliser.

« Yoh le sait? »

Jeanne a presque la décence d'avoir l'air gênée. « Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir. »

Cela le fait ricaner. Elle ne fait pas mine de s'en inquiéter, s'approche, lui tant les plis à travers les barreaux. Il ne se lève pas. Après un temps, elle les pose sur le sol de son côté de la grille; il l'immobilise d'un soupir moqueur.

« Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne... je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi. Tu as ouvert les lettres de Rackist. »

Accroupie, elle lève les yeux vers lui. « Il fallait bien vérifier qu'il ne vous envoyait pas d'arme. »

L'excuse ne prend pas. « Il parle de toi dans ces lettres, petite Jeanne? »

Elle cille. « Je ne le saurais pas.  
\- Pas un mot, » il devine en jubilant. « Tu as passé toutes ces années à te morfondre et à chercher à comprendre ce qu'il aurait fallu pour qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il continue de t'aimer, alors qu'il ne s'est jamais soucié de toi. Pas une seconde tu n'as été plus qu'un objet pour lui... »

Jeanne a le visage comme terreux.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici, n'est-ce pas? Sans ce cher Marco, sans notre bon Rackist, il ne te reste personne sur qui te mesurer, sur qui t'appuyer pour savoir ce que tu dois penser, ce que tu dois faire. C'est assez triste, en fait. »

Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Il resserre ses filets.

« Soit je gagne, soit tu perds, » il rappelle, en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. « Soit tu rentres, soit tu perds la dernière personne importante sur qui mesurer ta vie. »

Elle lève un sourcil. « Vous croyez? Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie au-dehors. »

Il s'évente avec le dessin offert, et sourit lorsqu'elle se tend, un peu. Maintenant elle doit se rendre compte que, même avec le peu d'informations qu'elle lui a donné, elle en a trop dit. « Soit je gagne, soit tu perds, » il répète, vicieusement. "Tu es tombée bien bas, pour ne plus avoir que moi pour te servir de boussole. »

Jeanne sait qu'elle ne peut pas partir. Elle ne peut pas. Ce serait fuir. Ce serait admettre sa défaite. Mais son instinct lui hurle de s'éloigner. Même sans ses pouvoirs, Hao est toujours dangereux, et venir était probablement une erreur. Une autre envie lui dit de lui parler de sa vie maintenant, de Tamao, de Lyserg, de Mathilda aussi, et tous les autres... mais non. Elle a vu ce qu'il faisait de l'information. Et il a raison; ces personnes ne sont pas pour elle la même chose que lui.

« Vous oubliez une chose, » elle dit enfin, et elle trouve son ton faible.

« Ah oui?  
\- Oui, » et elle affronte les yeux brûlants du prisonnier. « Soit je perds, soit vous gagnez. Vous sous-entendez que cela revient au même. Mais je suis tout à fait capable de me perdre pour que vous ne gagniez pas, » et là elle s'en va, les jambes tremblantes. Elle marche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie plus, et puis elle s'effondre et laisse la panique l'envahir. Elle en est capable. Elle en est capable. Bien sûr qu'elle en est capable.

Mais Hao la devine. Dans le noir, elle l'entend faire courir ses doigts sur les barreaux de fer pour les faire chanter. Jeanne, cachée dans l'ombre, se bouche les oreilles; mais elle l'entend toujours, et il continue de l'appeler ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève enfin, les paupières brûlantes, et s'en aille presque en courant.

* * *

Hao pensait l'avoir.

Mais elle ne revient pas. Il a beau attendre, compter les lundis comme il peut au fil des repas et de la lumière, il semble qu'il l'ait bien effrayée. Qu'est-elle donc devenue? Il s'en veut d'avoir voulu lui forcer la main. Après tout, il avait le temps. Mais l'idée de sortir le tentait tellement...

Petit à petit, il se réhabitue à la solitude. Il lit les lettres de Rackist, les déchire. La porte de lumière s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand il n'attend plus, elle apparaît. C'est devenu son habitude à elle, de ne se présenter que lorsqu'il ne pense pas la voir. De son petit coin dans l'ombre, le Shaman Millénaire se relève, marche jusqu'aux barreaux.

Elle n'est pas habillée comme d'habitude. Elle ne bouge pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne le regarde pas comme d'habitude.

A la place des vêtements résolument humains, du sac, du téléphone, il voit une petite robe blanche toute fragile. Son regard est plus grave, plus décidé; et ses pieds nus s'arrêtent juste devant la cage. S'il tend la main, il peut l'attraper. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne le fait pas; il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir.

« Tu as choisi? »

Il y a comme un silence. Jeanne le regarde. La seule lumière vient des lampes de chaque côté de la cellule; le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps; elles projettent une espèce de lueur inquiétante sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« J'ai choisi. » Il fait un pas en arrière. Il se souvient des derniers mots qu'elle a essayé de lui opposer, la fois précédente; il sent quelque chose qui lui ferait presque peur.

Elle lève les doigts, effleure les barreaux, et ils disparaissent. Il ne bouge pas. Ça ne peut pas être aussi facile. Quand, au bout de quelques secondes, Jeanne constate qu'elle n'est ni étranglée, ni jetée contre un mur, elle se détourne. Hao, malgré lui, la suit, et s'arrête soudain.

Il sait qu'il devrait faire nuit noire. La preuve, c'est qu'aucune lumière ne parvient à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Et pourtant, derrière la vitre il voit un paysage pâle et jaunâtre, maladif. Des arbres se dressent, noirs, noueux, arachnéens. Ils semblent comme rongés de l'intérieur, peu à peu absorbés dans cet air mauvais.

Hao se garde loin de cette fenêtre, comme par peur d'être attiré aussi vers le néant. Par réflexe, il tente d'invoquer un esprit. Ses dons shamaniques ne lui répondent pas. Il ne voit pas Shamash.

Jeanne continue de marcher devant lui. Il la rejoint en trois pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

Il a la main sur son épaule, et il serre; mais elle ne se plaint pas. Sa bouche est toujours barrée de son petit sourire.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je me suis perdue pour que vous ne gagniez pas. »

Il la secoue. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

Jeanne le regarde. « J'ai demandé à Yoh de nous sceller en dehors du monde grâce à la porte de Babylone. Cette maison va être avalée progressivement, et nous avec; nos âmes seront morcelées et nous deviendrons une partie du pouvoir de Shamash. C'est un processus assez similaire à la façon dont Spirit of Fire se nourrit, il me semble. » Puis elle se dégage d'un coup d'épaule, va s'appuyer contre le mur, tout près de la fenêtre.

Et elle sourit.

Il y a dans ce sourire comme une satisfaction.

Il a perdu, et elle a gagné.


End file.
